This disclosure relates generally to a device or apparatus to facilitate the practice of surgical techniques on simulated tissue. More specifically, the disclosed device is designed to approximate a laparoscopic surgical theater and to allow the surgical instructor or trainee to demonstrate or practice a variety of laparoscopic techniques while having said techniques recorded and transmitted for viewing by the practitioner and/or a broad viewing audience.
Laparoscopic surgical simulators are well-known and accepted by practitioners in the art, and these devices are well-represented in the patent literature. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,191, issued Apr. 4, 1995 to Tuason discloses a rather elaborate apparatus employing an endoscopic video monitoring system and a pair of reflecting mirrors affixed to the upper rim of the device to provide additional perspectives and dimensions to the endoscopic image.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,836, dated Mar. 3, 1998 to Younker discloses a videoendoscopic surgical training system employing, ideally, a pair of mirrors mounted on the internal walls of the trainer. The trainer is configured in a way that shields the practicing surgeon from having a direct view of the work area, but, with the benefit of the internally positioned mirrors, he is apparently able to experience the perspectives and conditions of an actual surgery.
Notwithstanding the practical functionality and professional acceptance accorded training devices such as those described, supra, the desire for the apparent contradiction of pairing a simpler design with more sophisticated laparoscopic training capability has prompted the development of the presently disclosed device, which can succinctly be described as follows: A portable surgical training device, ideally suited for teaching and learning laparoscopic surgical techniques comprises essentially an enclosed box or container having at least a pair of portals for inserting and manipulating surgical instruments. Within the box is a work area for the placement of simulated tissue samples for the practice and perfection of surgical techniques by the manipulator of the surgical instruments. Also within the confines of the enclosed box is a video camera situated to focus on the simulated tissue on the work area so that it can capture, record and transmit the activity transpiring on the work area to a remote viewing means.